futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Wabino Initiative - Division of the Japanese mainlands
Proposed by *''' Japan''' WHAT IS THE WABINO INITIATIVE? This Initiative recommends splitting the Japanese mainlands into two areas in stages. The State of Japan (Japan's legitimate government & Formerly North Japan) with Kyoto as the Capital, and the autonomous People's Republic of Japan (Chinese SAR Administration Region, Decentralized communist government) with West Tokyo as it's Capital. Japan will also compensate for some of China's war expenses, and sign a peace pact. Japan will also declare armed neutrality, meaning it will not join sides unless attacked. Japan shall also embrace Article 9 of the former Japanese nation's 1947 constitution. --~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~-- The Wabino Initiative: 'The Cabinet and the Ministry of Sovereign Liberty have accomplished a comprehensive framework for Japan's future as an independent nation. The Wabino Initiative carefully ensures that the agreements plays a large role in maintaining world peace, satisfy China's demands by heavily compensating for their expense used to invade Japan and keeping a form of control on the mainlands, but overall proclaim the Independence of Japan. Hence, the Japanese government in exile, presently ruling the de facto Free Republic of North Japan, which the territories represent a fraction of Japan's legitimate sovereignty, recommends the Initiative as the only procedure that will make their self-determination a reality, while respecting the Imperial Chinese efforts, though despised by the Liberation movement: The second major revision has been participated by a larger convention, which the members unanimously concluded that China will insist on holding the Japanese mainlands for an unspecified time. The Wabino Initiative shall create the ''de facto division of the mainlands into two territories until a final peace agreement is agreed. Territories that will not be part of the future State of Japan will form the Chinese client state of the People's Republic of Japan. ruled by the Japanese Communist Party, as their ideology and it's buffer zone matches China and Japan's needs and can simultaneously represent the occupied Japanese people. . The '''1st stage INSTANTLY immediately gives the Japanese jurisdiction over Eastern Tokyo, and the Tokyo University Campus. A buffer zone between East Tokyo and the occupied territories will be established, while the area between East and West Tokyo is heavily militarized to prevent attacks and illegal border crossings, including the construction of fences and walls between the demilitarized zones. The exclusive road between the University of Tokyo campus enclave and East Tokyo will be controlled by Japanese personnel. The city of Tokyo is declared to be a free port, with relaxed customs to invite commerce for the divided Tokyo. China, Japan, and an international team assumes responsibility for administrating the demilitarized zone between Japanese and Chinese territories. The Shinjuku-Shibuya joint checkpoint and the exclusive road passing between the University of Tokyo and East Tokyo are the only official roads that connects the divided city. The Statistics Bureau Office warns that dividing Tokyo City will build a dystopia-utopian scenario, where East Tokyo is repaired and technologically advanced than the mere abandoned administrative city of West Tokyo. Stage 2 year after treaty: Formal Japanese presence in the mainland occurs. '''The Prefectures of Hyogo, Okinawa, Osaka and Kyoto shall be returned to Japanese sovereignty, and the Japanese government will move some of their ministries into Kobe and Kyoto. The Imperial family shall evacuate to Kyoto, and instantly prepare for the inauguration ceremony for Her Imperial Majesty, because Masoko as heir to the throne requires the procedures to officially proclaim her as Empress and can perform symbolic ceremonies. At this stage, the Japanese government must pay 5% of the compensation. The Chinese government must also permit Japanese businesses and non-profit organizations to operate within Chinese-controlled mainland Japan to improve the economic situation and quality of life. '''Stage 3 years after treaty: '''The Prefectures of Tottori, Wakayama a Northern part of Aomori Prefecture shall be returned to Japanese sovereignty. At this stage, the Japanese government must pay 20% of the compensation. 4% of assets seized by the Chinese government in mainland Japan must be returned to their appropriate owner. '''Stage 4 years after treaty: '''The Prefectures of Hiroshima, the islands of Shikoku, Awaji and Sado shall be returned to Japanese sovereignty. At this stage, the Japanese government must pay 35% of the compensation. 14% of assets seized by the Chinese government in mainland Japan must be returned to their appropriate owner. The Japanese Imperial Maritime Forces can now freely travel in the Sea of Japan, while obligated to respect Chinese and North Korean patrols. A maritime zone is also established around Sado Island. Japanese residents inside the Chinese-occupied territories now have the right to citizenship, which they can exchange their Chinese Identification for a Northern Japanese citizenship card and required documents, such as proof that a relative of a maximum of six generations was a Japanese citizen (DNA testing, Tokyo Citizen Database). '''Stage 5 years after treaty: '''The Prefectures of Aomori, Kagoshima, Fukui, Gifu, West Aichi (Including Nagoya and Toyota), Oita and Miyazaki.shall be returned to Japanese sovereignty. At this stage, the Japanese government must pay 50% of compensation. 28% of assets seized by the Chinese government in mainland Japan must be returned to their appropriate owner. The Japanese government, the Japanese Communist Party, and the central Chinese government starts preparations to transfer power from the Red Civil Administration of Japan to the People's Republic of Japan. '''Stage 6 years after treaty. The Prefectures of Ishikawa, Toyama, Niigata, East Aichi, Shimane, Yamaguchi, Fukuoka, Saga, Nagasaki, Kumamoto, Nara, and Mie shall be returned to Japanese sovereignty. At this stage, the Japanese government must pay 100% of compensation. 100% of assets seized by the Chinese government in mainland Japan must be returned to their appropriate owner (39% of assets belong to PR Japan). Unpaid compensation and assets will be negotiated between Japan and China. The Japanese government in exile shall completely move their capital from Asahikawa to Kyoto, and the Free Republic of North Japan seizes to exist, establishing the (Second) State of Japan, restoring the Hiromaru. The State of Japan is the completely independent, democratic, powerful, rightful nation and representative of the Japanese people. The sovereignty of Japan never ceases to thrive in the core of Japanese culture and politics. However, in understanding of China's rejection of leaving the mainlands, the government has agreed that the Communist Party of Japan must depart from the central government in order to strengthen the possibility of Japanese self-determination by agreeing to create a Special Administration Region in Northern Japan, splitting the South and Hokkaido. This jurisdiction will be named the People's Republic of Japan, a state that adopts the system of socialism, a system of brotherhood, equality and labor. The People's Republic will replace Japan as the Japanese member of the Communist Alliance, although it's an autonomous area of China. '''It's Semi-Presidential system and the "rural, sub-prefecture, and prefecture" decentralized government (Except for the Tokyo special wards and Wakayama) re-affirms the state's subordination to China and the State of Japan. The People's Republic of Japan and the State of Japan shall sign the Matsumoto Treaty, where both states recognizes each other, begins economic cooperation, negotiation on immigration policies, and to prevent hostilities while patiently waiting for opportunities for unification. Territorial concessions in accordance to the Wabino Initiative hereby ends, as the stages are now in effect. Succeeding treaties must relay to the Wabino Initiative before finalizing future agreements. '''Thus, the native and sovereign archipelago known as Japan is free from Chinese occupation, but forced into division in order to stabilize the pillars of peace. The signatures of Her Imperial Majesty Masoko, Incumbent Prime Minister (2036~) Kenji Wabino, Foreign Affairs Minister Touchi Abe, Peace and Liberation Chairman Sakamoto James Hamilton, Leader of the Communist Party of Japan Guri Kato, and Opposition Leader Nobusuke Tosa have unanimously agreed to outline the following promises when gaining complete independence: 1) '''Japan, as a non-aligned state and an influential player in the international community, shall maintain an example of pacifism and stability in the dire globe of conflict. 2) Japan, as the nation-state of the Japanese people, will maintain their '''sovereignty within Okinawa, to the Mariana Islands, the Kuril Islands, and to Sakhalin. (Except for the territories held by the People's Republic of Japan (Or North Japan) ) 3) Japan, as a neighbor of Red China, shall maintain friendly relations with them and the Communist Alliance. 4) The constitution of the former State of Japan, implemented by the Supreme Allied Command, cannot coexist with the present horrendous world. However, the government-in-exile must strive to preserve the values and importance of the Articles and model a new constitution that is heavily influenced from that, and Japan's new and old ideologies. 5) We are democratic and free, strong and pacific, and abides by the ways of Japan. The future government of Japan functions by an Executive (Administrative and Supreme authority), Legislative (Changes law), Judicial (Court / Justice), Imperial (Royal household, the Japanese Imperial Army), Ethics (Advisory body, inspect government and civilian, Code of conduct. The Supreme Court is also a part of the Ethics body, although it's the Judicial branch), Feudal (Daimyo Body - Feudal Real Estate & Noble Affairs), and the Democrat (Open representation, etc petitions, civilian organizations are associated there) body. 6) Japan shall engage as an ally of peace and stability. It means that Japan, by law, is restricted to declare a defensive war only. Aggression is forbidden, but occupation is not against the constitution, if necessary to maintain national security. 7) Japan shall not engage in the war between China and the Freedom Coalition, and instead serves as a mediator, together with Brazil, between the two sides. 8) Japan shall be proactive in the country's redevelopment, and do whatever it can to maintain the moral unity of the Japanese people and reincarnate Japan's political and economic superpower status. 9) The option of joining the Freedom Coalition is only applicable '''if a member of the Communist Alliance directly execute aggression of dangerous levels against Japan, and if negotiation proves impossible to deter. Otherwise, Japan shall forever preserve their non-aligned status, and work to keep the status quo. '''Henceforth, we plead for international support for the agreement, which expects to reduce Sino-Japanese AND Communist-Coalition hostilities, supports the ladder towards world stability and prosperity, and the affirmation of Japan's self-determination . 'Voting: Votes are cleared after major changes have been made. Requesting votes once more.' * Non-Aligned (Not affiliated with major political alliances) ** United Arab Emirates: Yes * Communist Alliance ** China: No ** North Korea: No ** Vietnam: No ** Argentina: No ** North Japan: Yes * Freedom Coalition ** New York: No ** Mexico: No ** Florida: No ** Republic of Pennsylvania: Yes ** Georgia: No Category:China World Map (Map Game) Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:Geopolitics Category:Japan